1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cameras having a visual line detection system and, more particularly, to cameras performing photographic adjustments based on the detection of a visual line of the photographer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a camera as disclosed in JP-B-2-32312 (Japanese Examined Patent Publication 2-32312), a visual line position of a photographer is detected and fixed. Then, based on the detected visual line position, camera adjustments, such as focus adjustment and automatic exposure, are controlled.
However, the present invention recognizes that photographic conditions are not considered in the control of camera adjustments of a camera as disclosed in JP-B-2-32312 and, therefore, photograph quality in actual use conditions is poor.